Three Times the Charm
by Luna513
Summary: So these are going to be stories about lesbians girls Hermione, Ginny, Luna or more discovring their sexual desires and just having alot of fun All with explicit sex, sex, sex lol
1. 3X the Charm

"What do we need again" Ginny asked Hermione as they walked into one of the greenhouses looking for a specific plant.

"Ah lets see we need a – "

"AHH" Ginny screamed as she felt a plant wrap around her and push her onto the ground hard. "What the fuck" Ginny screamed at the plant and next moment, it caught on fire. Looking at Hermione, Ginny saw Hermione's wand pointed at the plant and the next second, Hermione was kneeling next to her holding her back and looking worried.

"Hey Ginny, you okay" she asked and Ginny nodded, noticing that she wasn't hurt at all. Hermione noticed and she pushed Ginny's bangs behind her ears.

"That goods" she whispered and Ginny noticed as her mouth suddenly got really close to her and before she knew it, Hermione had her lips of Ginny, it was a soft kiss with a light bite on her lower lip. Hermione pulled back and looked away, her face a little flushed.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her, and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry Gin, I...I don't know what came over me" Hermione said and looked away again. Ginny looked at Hermione and for the first time, she noticed how really beautiful and hot she was to Ginny and all Ginny wanted to do was kiss her again.

"Hermione" Hermione didn't look at Ginny.

"Hermione" Ginny said a little forceful and Hermione looked at her, but she didn't have much of a chance before Ginny's lips were on her. Hermione was surprised at first but then started to kiss Ginny back. Their tongues swirled in each others mouths, both fighting for dominance. Ginny felt Hermione's hand unbutton her blouse and then she was squeezing her breast through her bra. Ginny moaned into Hermione's mouth, never having known this feeling of another girl touching you before, and Ginny felt Hermione smile.

"You like this" Ginny nodded, her gaze unfocused as Hermione kept playing with her breast. "Well, what do you think of this" and next, Ginny's bra came off and Hermione was stroking her bare breast and squeezing her nipples. Ginny cried out softly. It hurt, but it felt so damn good.

"Hermione"

"What?"

"What if someone comes?" Ginny asked, gasping as she said the words.

"No one will come" Hermione said as she then started to play with Ginny's nipples and breast with her mouth.

"AHHH" Ginny screamed softly as she felt Hermione's wet mouth around her breast, teasing her, killing her.

"Your so cute" Hermione said some minutes later and looked at Ginny, her head back as if she was really tried. "Here, get on your knees and arms" and though Ginny wondered why, she didn't ask and did as she was told. Hermione got in the same position, but she pulled Ginny skirt and panties down her hips. Ginny yelped at the sudden disappearance of fabric.

"You have such a cute ass Ginny" Hermione said and Ginny felt Hermione breath on her ass. "Lets see how you react to this" and Ginny felt Hermione fingers rubbing her clit and anus. OH FUCKING GOD, Ginny thought. She had never ever felt this kind of sensation. It was so much different then when she masturbated and it felt so damn good. When ever she had imagined someone doing this to her, she always saw Harry, never a girl, but she knew that girls knew what girls liked and could give other girls more pleasure then any guy could.

"You like this" Hermione asked as she inserted two fingers inside and Ginny moaned loud, her head against the ground now not being able to support it. Hermione rubbed her clit and anus a while longer till Ginny came, then with out any force, got Ginny on her back.

"Here lick my fingers" Hermione told a panting Ginny as she put her fingers next to Ginny's mouth who took her hand forcefully, licking her very own juices. "Good girl, now let's make you come again." Hermione lowered her head and started to lick the inside of Ginny's thighs and biting them. Ginny twitched liking this sensation. Then Hermione's wet mouth was on Ginny's wet pussy, licking and inserting her tongue inside her, biting and pulling her clit wit her teeth, and like she said, Ginny came again all over Hermione's face as Hermione tried to swallow all of her cum. When that was done, Ginny was on her back looking at Hermione in a new light.

"That was amazing" Ginny drawled as she got on her knees and looked at Hermione.

"Really, thanks, that was my first time with a girl" She whispered as she gave Ginny a kiss on the mouth.

"Me too" Ginny whispered back. Hermione smiled. "And nows its my turn" Ginny said as she pushed Hermione back and started to kiss her.

"Ahh" Luna moaned as she rubbed her own clit with her fingers, her back pressed up against the bathroom wall. "Ahh, Ginny, Hermione" Luna moaned softly. Luna inserted two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her clit loving this sweet killing sensation. She wondered if this was how Ginny had felt when Hermione was finger-fucking her and Luna felt herself go faster and harder and rubbing her clit just at the thought of those two in the greenhouses.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Luna heard a voice and looked up to find Hermione in front of her smiling down at her. Luna took her hand out of her pussy and covered her boobs.

"Hermione, what are you doing here" Luna asked. Most people today were at Hogsmeade and since this bathroom had been the closet, she ran here to masturbate.

"Nothing, I just needed to use the bathroom" Hermione asked as she started at Luna. Luna's face turned red, wondering how much Hermione had witnessed her masturbation.

"How long have you been here?" Luna asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged.

"Not long really, just long enough to hear you call Ginny's and my name out loud" Hermione said as she leaned down and her hand went to Luna's wet pussy.

"I love have you were pleasuring yourself with Ginny and me on your mind. But don't you think me doing it would be better" Hermione said as she started to rub Luna's clit. Luna nodded, her eyes half way closed.

"You know, I been having fascinating about you and Ginny for some time" Hermione said as she kissed Luna. Luna didn't reply. "So how was it watching us Luna?" Hermione asked as she started to finger-fuck Luna who had already been close to orgasm.

"It was beautiful" Luna whispered and then she came, skirting all over Hermione's hand. Hermione licked her hands, then she leaned against the wall, her skirt off with only her panties on.

"Well show me what you liked the most" Hermione told Luna as she started to rub her own clit inviting Luna to help her. Luna nodded and crawled to where Hermione was. Hermione took her hands out of her panties as Luna pulled them down, then next thing, she was licking Hermione's clit, her fingers and mouth working furiously and Hermione was moaning loudly. Luna's tongue probed into Hermione wetness and folds to her clit, rubbing and licking it with her tongue, then inserting her tongue and two fingers into Hermione's vagina.

"Ahh" Hermione moaned "YES YES YES, oh you so good Luna. Faster Luna, faster" Hermione screamed.

"You like it?" Luna asked.

"Yes, be quite, more licking" Hermione yelled as it was obvious she would soon come. Luna liked faster, liking the taste and smell of Hermione's pussy and wanted her to cum. Luna pushed her fingers as fast and hard as she could into Hermione's.

"Your so much cuter this way" Luna whispered as she kissed Hermione, Hermione tasting her self.

"AHHH" Hermione said as her legs suddenly closed and trapped Luna between them. Hermione was twitching and her muscles were spasming as Luna drank her cum.

"Hermione" Ginny said as she walked into the perfect bathroom.

"Ginny" Hermione called as she went up to Ginny.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Ginny asked.

"Because I want you" Hermione said and then they were kissing. Then, Hermione unbuttoned Ginny blouse to see her perfect breast, turned her around so her back was to Hermione's boobs and started to rub them as she also took the bra off.

"Hermione" Ginny moaned as her head rested against Hermione's shoulder.

"Shh" Hermione told her and worked on her boobs. Then slowly, Hermione lowered herself till she was at Ginny's ass and went under her skirt to start licking her through her panties.

"AHH" Ginny yelled as she leaned against the wall to support herself. Hermione licked and sucked her pussy then slowly lowered Ginny to the ground as she took Ginny's cloths off. Completely naked, Hermione took off her own cloths.

"Here" Hermione said "put one leg over this leg" and Ginny did as she was told as Hermione put her other leg over Ginny other legs so now their cunts were touching. Hermione pushed against Ginny cunts and Ginny did too, both rocking to each other.

"Shit this feels good" Ginny yelled as their bodies kept going faster and faster.

"AH"

"AHH"

"AHHH"

"AHHHH" they both came and squirted into each other pussies, but they weren't done.

"Ginny, put you pussy on my face" Hermione said and slowly, Ginny did as she was told. Hermione licked Ginny's cum and licked her hard and fast with a mission to make her cum again. Ginny bent over Hermione's body and started to lick Hermione's cunt while hers was being licked. They were now in a 69 position. Hermione kept licking till she heard a noise and looked up to find Luna looking at them, her hands already at her pussy. Hermione grinned. This was going to be fun, she thought.

"Shit" Ginny screamed as she saw Luna when she got off Hermione. Ginny was scared, but she was going to have a heck of time. "What is she doing her" Ginny yelled at Hermione. Since this was the girls perfects bathroom, only the perfects knew the password.

"I told her to come" Hermione said as a matter of fact.

"What" Ginny said. To answer her question, Hermione went up to Luna and gave her a passionate kiss. "What" Ginny screamed again. "I thought you said I was your first."

"Your are, but I found Luna here masturbating to us when we were together earlier" Hermione said as her hands now where under Luna's panties rubbing her clit and Luna breathing faster.

"But, I thought you only liked me" Ginny whispered. Hermione looked at her.

"Of course I do, but I also held secret fascination of Luna and I couldn't' help myself. Thats why she's here. The three of us should have ton's of fun right" and Luna nodded. Ginny thought for a moment and then she gave a small smile.  
"Yeah, we could huh" and Hermione grinned again. Pushing Luna onto the ground, she got behind her and held her arms.

"Play with her Ginny" Hermione told her and Ginny smiled. She took Luna's skirt and panties off and started to rub her clit.

"AHH" Luna moaned. Ginny smiled. She stuck two fingers inside and pumped them in and out while Luna humped her fingers.

"Ha ha, you have such a cute pussy" Ginny said, then she started to kiss Luna and her boobs as she finger-fucked her. Slowly, Hermione put Luna down on her back, then she sat on her mouth where Luna started to work with her mouth on Hermione's pussy.

"Why don't we lick each others pussies?" Hermione asked, and Ginny nodded. Slowly, they all got on their hands and knees. Luna kept licking Hermione while Hermione licked Ginny and Ginny licked Luna. When they were all exhausted, they just laid in the bathroom floor next to each other.

"You know, I also been having fascination of having a threesome" Ginny said and Hermione laughed.

"Hell yeah. Damn this year should turn out to be great huh" and both Luna and Ginny agreed with Hermione.

* * *

Please RXR i usually woulden't ask for it, but this is the first time i have written a story like this and i want feedback (be it good or bad) cuz i want on keep writing more.


	2. One Horny Morning

"_Ahh, Ahh" Ginny groaned as the hand that was touching her pussy rubbed her clit harder and inserted another finger inside her, increasing the pressure. _

"_Yes" the female voice said. Ginny had her eyes closed and knew she was dreaming. But damn, what a dream it was. She didn't know who the female was, but Ginny didn't mind. This was such a great dream she never wanted it to stop. _

"_Ahh" Ginny moaned again. _

"_You like it" Ginny nodded her head, not being able to talk. _

"_Ginny, wake up" the voice said and took her hand out of her pussy. Ginny shook her head. _

"_No, no. Keep doing what you were doing" Ginny said. _

"_Ginny wake up" the voice said and this time her mouth was on her mouth kissing her. Ginny put her arms the girl crushing her mouth to her. Their tongues were swirling around each other and nipping each others lips. _

"_Ginny wake up" the voice said. _

"_Why?" Ginny said. This was the best damn dream ever and she didn't want to wake up. "I want this dream to last forever"_

"_Ginny, its not a dream" Ginny gave a small laugh. Like she actually be making out with a girl, much less a girl she didn't even know._

"GINNY WAKE UP" Ginny heard Hermione yell at her and sat up and looked around. She was in her room at home with a faint light streaming in from the window. Ginny looked at Hermione. Hermione had her pj's on looking at her with a worried expression. FUCK. Why did she have to wake up. She looked down at herself to see that her chest was naked and her pants were gone with only her panties left, her wet panties left on. Ginny blushed and wondered if she had been masturbating in front of Hermione.

"Morning" Ginny said shyly to Hermione as she looked up.

"Morning" Hermione said.

"Ah, sorry about this. I don't know what I was dreaming" Ginny told Hermione, her face feeling so hot.

"That wasn't you" Hermione said looking away. Ginny was shocked. NOT HER. THEN WHO?

"Who?"

"Me"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I was having a dream about you and then when I woke up I realized what I was doing to you...and I woke you up because if I hadn't, I don't know what I would of done" Ginny looked at Hermione. Her face was flushed, her bushy hair was even more bushier and wild. Her lips were moisten. Her skin looked soft. Her nipples were hard since Ginny could see them through her shirt.

"No" Ginny said softly as she leaned towards Hermione. Ginny wanted more. She wanted to feel that intense pleasure again. She wanted Hermione. She wanted to give Hermione, what she gave to Ginny.

"What?" Hermione looked up with curiosity and something like hope in her eyes. But she didn't get a response from Ginny, instead, she got pulled down landing on top of Ginny.

"Ginny what are..." Ginny pushed Hermione's head down to hers and they started to kiss. They were kissing like before, except this time it was more passionate and hart. Their tongues mating. Tasting each other. Loving it. Hermione pushed Ginny down and kissed down her jaw, her neck. When she got to Ginny's boobs, sucking her nipples and trying to feel her mouth with her breast.

"Ahh, Hermione" Ginny said as she arched her breast into Hermione's mouth. Hermione's hand was on Ginny's other boob, rubbing and pulling her nipple. Hermione smirked.

"Ginny, baby, it's only the beginning" and then Hermione kept kissing lower till she was off the bed, on her knees with Ginny's thigh around her. Pulling Ginny down till her pussy was inches away, Hermione begin to lick and kiss Ginny's inner thigh. So close to her heat and yet so far.

"Hermione" Ginny said, her voice pleading. She wanted to feel Hermione's warm wet mouth on her wet pussy, licking, stroking doing anything to her pussy. Anything.

"Shh Ginny" Hermione warm voice left a cold shiver on Ginny's thighs where they were wet. "In time" Hermione said as she kept on torturing Ginny. And when Ginny last expected, Hermione wet mouth was one her.

"Ahh" Ginny moaned as she raised her hips to meet Hermione's mouth. Hermione chuckled but she continued. "You have such a cute pink pussy Ginny. I just want to devour it" she said.

"YES YES do it" Ginny screamed as Hermione licked her pussy. She pulled her folds apart with her mouth and was licking and nipping her clit. "AHH" While doing that, Hermione was rubbing Ginny's pussy with her fingers, finger-fucking her and also rubbing her anus.

"You like this" Hermione stated and kept on going. Ginny looked down at Hermione to find her head between her thighs, nothing she ever thought would happen, just licking and loving her pussy. Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione's head and pushed her down, not wanting to pull away. She felt Hermione's fingers pumping in and out, in and out creating a wonderful sensation. Her mouth and tongue were nipping her clit, making Ginny shake so much she knew she was going to explode any second. Hermione's torture went on for a while when Ginny all of a sudden explode on her face, covering her with her cum and Hermione didn't seem to mind as she kept licking it off Ginny. As if she wanted to eat it all. Ginny whimpered.

"Hermione" and then she was kissing Hermione, tasting herself in her mouth. Ginny never wanted this to end, never. She looked at Hermione in the eyes and saw that she was smiling. Ginny smiled to lazily. Hermione had brought her such great intense pleasure she wanted to give Hermione something in return. Pulling something from her drawer, Ginny pulled out a dildo.

"Ginny, what a naughty girl you are" Hermione said in a shocked voice but her face told another story.

"It's my turn now" Ginny said as she pushed Hermione down. Ginny did what Hermione had done to her.

"Ahh Ginny your so good" Hermione moaned as Ginny was licking her cunt, eating her out. Then Ginny grabbed the dildo and inserted into Hermione, along with two fingers.

"AHH" Hermione bucked her hips up. Ginny slid the dildo in more and when it was all the way in, pumped it out.

"AHH" and then Ginny pumped it in and out, in and out at a fast rate.

"AHH AHH AHH" Hermione would scream, her head going left to right, her hair all crazy, her body shivering and moving in rhythm wit the dildo. Her hips buckling. And then she came and Ginny was there to capture all of her cum. She kissed Hermione, letting her taste herself.

"Ginny, your beautiful" Hermione told her later on as she pulled a hair out of Ginny's face while they were just lying their in their aftermath, naked and just next to each other.

"You were too" Ginny told her and kissed her.

"Well, then, let try something else" Hermione said as she crawled over Ginny's body, her ass in Ginny's face and then her face buried in Ginny cunt. "This should be fun" Hermione whispered and they licked themselves all morning long.


	3. For once, the Library is helpful

"No, I just want to study. And anyways, both you and Luna should worry about your O.W.L.S. So you should be studying" Hermione told Luna and Ginny as they followed her up to the library. Once entering, they notice that Madam Prince wasn't were she usually was. Oh well, it was lunch so she would be eating like everybody else would be.

"Yeah, but she's also mad at Harry and Ron too" Ginny told Luna who was confused as to why all of sudden in the middle of lunch they were coming to the library. Luna nodded, understanding.

"Hump, well if those two paid more attention during class and didn't annoy me with lending them notes, then I wouldn't be mad at them now would I. Especially Ron" Hermione said. "And anyways – " Hermine stopped.

"AHH, AHH. YES. YES. YES." The three girls eyes grew big at the sounds that they were hearing clearly knowing what was happening.

"YES KATY" one voice said.

"AHH, you're so wet Lyndsey" the other voice said. And the girls eyes popped even more out. Two girls in the library were having sex.

"Haa, haa, lick faster Kristy" another GIRL voice said. A threesome. A fucking threesome in the library.

"Ahm, should we go away?" Ginny whispered against Hermione ear. Hermione looked at her and Ginny noticed a weird light in them. "Luna" and when Ginny looked at Luna, Luna was bending around the shelf to look around the corner. LUNA. Ginny went over to her.

"What are you doing? We should get out" Ginny whispered, but for some reason, she wanted to see too. Curiosity, She knew she was too curious for her own good. She meant to grab Luna's arm, but somehow she had groped Luna's boob but she didn't' seem to have noticed, so was too intent on the girls around the corner. Again, she reached for her arm and this time caught it.

"Luna, Luna" pulling her out of the way "Let me see" Ginny said as she looked around the corner and found three girls. One was on the ground with her legs spread and a girl between while a girl was on her face and humping her face. Ginny felt something wet on her pussy. Fuck. She looked away and at Luna and Hermione who had their eyes closed. Not sure if in ecstasy or loving it kind of way.

"Lets go before they see us. They're pretty big girls and they might kill us for spying on them" and with that, Ginny walked away quietly with Hermione and Luna behind her. Going to the closest bathroom, Ginny leaned against the wall, the image of the girls still imprinted in her mind. Hermione and Luna sat next to her.

"That was a surprise" Hermione said, her voice sounding breathless. The other two girls nodded , agreeing with her. Before they could say anything else, Hermione had her hands in her pussy, rubbing her clit. Luna and Ginny looked at her then at each other in shock.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Luna asked her. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ginny and Luna and smiled.

"What, don't tell me you guys don't do this. Those girls got me all hot" she said as she closed her eyes again. Luna and Ginny looked at each other again, and slowly, they each put their hands in the pussies' feeling it wet and they needed to do something about the mental image imprinted in their minds. Luna locked the door and the three girls masturbated, rubbing their clit's and inserting fingers, finger-fucking themselves. For some reason, Ginny really liked it, having her two best friends seeing her in this way and her seeing them masturbating. A total turn on. When they where done, the girls looked at each other and knew that it hadn't been enough. They needed more.

"Ahh – " Ginny was going to say something when another mouth silenced her. Opening her eyes, she saw that it had been Luna. Luna's face was now in inch away from hers, ready to kiss to her again. Leaning in, she kissed Luna. Their tongues darted out and started to rub against each other, each tongues slippers and smooth at the same time, their tongues licking each others mouths and lips. Reaching around, Ginny unzipped her squirt and let it fall around her legs. Then she unbottned her shirt and she was just in her very small pink panties and her bra filled out with magnificent breast. Ginny started to kiss her neck when she felt her own shirt being unbuttoned and when she looked, she saw Hermione's hand doing it and kissing Luna at the same time. Helping her, Ginny was able to get her blouse off. With her hand, Ginny rubbed Luna's boob through the bra, squeezing it and her nipple, feeling them get hard in her palm. Kissing her boobs, Ginny unclasped her bra and pulled it down hard, wanting her breast to be free. When the sprung free, Ginny worked her mouth on them, and know she felt that her own bra was off. Hands where kneading and licking her breast.

"Ahh" she groaned when Hermione pulled her nipple, it had hurt but it had been more pleasure then pain. She kissed Hermione and she felt Luna kissing her breast this time. Ginnys' hand went to Luna's ass and cupped her ass, loving the way they filled her hands.

"Ahh" Luna moaned when Ginny's hands had pressed against her anus. She had buckled when she felt her hands on her clit for just a second.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered to Hermione while kissing her.

"Mmm" she replied, licking her lips as she looked at Ginny with her sweet dreamy off look eyes.

"Get behind Luna" and Hermione did so. She rubbed Luna's breast behind while Ginny worked on getting her panties off. When she did, she started to rub Luna's clit, going through her folds to find her sweet spot.

"AHH" Luna moaned harder. Hermione worked on her boobs with her hands, kissing her back, and rubbing her anus while Ginny worked on the frond licking her boobs and rubbing her pussy.

"Ahh" Luna moaned even harder as she started to hump Ginny's leg and Ginny's and Hermione fingers. "Ahh" Slowly, Ginny pushed Luna's backwards till she was bent and then she started to kiss Luna's pussy.

"Ahh" Hermione bend over Luna and started to kiss her boobs while her fingers worked on her pussy. Luna kissed Hermione's boobs. All of the three girls had manged to free themselves of their cloths. Working hard and fast, the girls hands pumped in and out of Luna's pussy and anus, making Luna shiver and scream uncontrollably till she came, cumming all over Ginny's face and she just licked all she could off her then kissed Luna's, making her taste herself. Luna laid their panting, her eyes averted, but Hermine and Ginny had just started and they started to kiss. Watching them, Luna wanted to help them reach their release.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered against her back. "stand up" and Hermione did so. Slowly, Ginny kissed her way up to Hermione's lips and when she reached them, she pushed Hermione against the wall, her boobs pressing against the cold stone.

"Ginny" Hermione whimpered.

"Shh" Ginny whispered as she nipped Hermine's ear. Slowly, Luna put her face against Hermine's pussy, pushing her hips back to have some room between her and the wall. Luna nipped at Hermine's pussy, her hands rubbing her ass. Slowly, she worked on Hermione's pussy, licking her slowly and harshly, her fingers working going in and out fast and low, hard and soft.

Ginny leaned in against Hermione, her hands going to Hermione's boobs and rubbing them, then her hands going to her ass and her anus, rubbing her anus, going in and out, kissing her shoulder, nipping her shoulders, her back. Hermione humped the girls fingers, her boobs rubbing against the rock, feeling scratchy and rough but good. She humped them till she came and felt all her energy leave her and she wanted to fall but the hold on her form Ginny and Luna kept her pinned against the wall. Luna ate Hermione's cum and then kissed her so she could taste her, see how delicious she tasted. Slowly, Luna looked at Ginny and wondered how to pleasure her.

"Ginny, get over here" Luna told Ginny as she spread her legs. When Ginny sat down, Luna put one leg over her and one of her legs over her. "Rub against me Ginny" Luna told her and she did They rubbed against each other, feeling each others wetness, feeling each other hair, feeling each others pussies just rubbing against each other.

"Ginny," Hermine said as she slowly laid down, "Sit one me" Ginny did and then Luna sat on Hermine's breast. She kissed Ginny as she started to get her pussy licked by Hermione. Kissing, rubbing her boobs, rubbing her pussies while Hermione played with it, rubbing her ass, her anus.

"Ahh" Ginny moaned and Luna smiled. She felt Ginny getting even wetter. Opening her, Luna inserted two fingering to her anus.

"Ahh" Ginny jumped. Then Hermione inserted two fingers into Ginny's pussy. Ginny jumped again. She humped the girls fingers as they went in and out, in and out, fast and hard and her moans getting louder. Ginny started humping Hermione's face, her eyes closed and Luna's felt her muscle spasm. She was close. And then she came, cumming all over Hermione's face and Luna's fingers. Luna licked her fingers slowly while Ginny looked at her and then offered her some which she accepted eagerly. Then getting off Hermione's, she kissed Hermione to taste herself, then kissed Luna.

Lying their naked, the girls kept touching each other, rubbing each other, but not going any further.

"We should do this again" Hermione said while they were putting their skirts on.

"Yes" both Ginny and Luna agreed together and laughed at their own eagerness. They left for class right on time, the whole day thinking of after school and what they would do.


	4. Pink Box?

PINK BOX?

Hermione Granger walked into an empty classrooms looking for some time alone since she has been surrounded by people all day and she just did not want to think of work either. She neared a desk with some chairs and sat on it. She looked out the window. It was a nice sunny no clouds in sight day. Summer was almost upon them and Hermione had so much homework to do she was stressing out like she always did.

"Ah, I'm so tired" she said as she lifted her feet off the ground in put them on the table. She stood that way when she noticed a small pink box in the middle of the table. Hermione looked around and saw nothing else that seemed out of place. Reaching over, she touched the box and flipped it in circles to see if it had a name. It didn't. Maybe in the inside. She opened the box to find a pink mouse-like for the computer thing in there. What was it? It had a dial and Hermione turned it. It started to move. It took a moment for Hermione to register what it was.

"A vibrator?" Hermione looked at it, wondering what to do. She has never owned or even seen a vibrator before and right before her was one. Hermione looked around and slowly, her hand moved to her crotch with the vibrator in her hand. She turned the switch and it started vibrating.

"Ahh" Hermione moaned. Whats happening to me? She thought. She came up with a conclusion. It was exciting her.

"More" she moaned as she returned the vibrator to her pussy. With her free hand, she cupped her bomb and started to pinch her nipple.

"Ahh"

"Whoa, never thought I see the perfect Hermione in this situation" a voice said behind Hermione. She yelped and dropped the vibrator, which was still running. She turned around to face Luna Lovegood. "here all alone, secretly doing this. Never thought you were this kind of girl" she said.

"It's not what you think" Hermione yelled at her. Luna raised an eyebrow as to tell her she did not believe her. Luna bent down and picked up the vibrator to turn it\ off.

"Well, you made it work quite well. Your moans were loud as I approached"

"I said it's not what you think" Hermione yelled at her again. Luna ignored her. "Why are you here anyway?" Luna then looked at her.

"Because I came back to retrieve what's mine" Hermione looked at her in shock. This thing was hers. "Usually I leave it with my boyfriend but today he just left and I had to go somewhere fast and I didn't have time to drop it off in my room. So that's why its here"

"I'm going to tell a professor" Hermione said as she started to stomp out of the room. But Luna was too fast and got in front of her blocking her path.

"No please don't do it I'll get in big shit"

"Why should I not do it?"

"Because...because even you liked it." Silence. "Well, do you still want to try?"

"WHAT?" but before she could say anymore on the subject, her lips were blocked by Luna's. "...no..." she said weakly as Luna kissed her and probed her mouth with her tongue. Licking and biting her lips. Slowly, she felt herself fall down on the ground and on her knees and just made out with a girl on the ground.

"Ahh" came moans and Hermione realized they were from her. When Luna stopped kissing her, Hermione touched her lips. She felt a very strange sensation all over her body, especially below her belly.

"So, you like it right?" Luna's asked. Before Hermione could respond to her question, Luna continued. "What if we take it further" she said as she opened up her blouse, unhooked her bra and cupped one of Hermione's bare breast

"HEY!!!" Hermione yelled her face burning.

"Shh, shh, Stay still" Luna coaxed and all Hermione did was stay still.

"Hmmm" she moaned as Luna kissed her boobs and bit and licked her nipples slowly and soft, then hard. "Ha...han...ho." Slowly, Hermione felt Luna's hand slid down her torso and caress her legs as she kept kissing her boobs. Luna then slipped her hands into Hermione's underwear elastic band and slowly pulled them down her legs. Luna then touched Hermione's pussy. She slowly rubbed her clit.

"Ahh, Hermione, look how wet you are" Luna whispered into Hermione's ear as she played with her pussy and boob.

"Luna, ahh" Hermione moaned. Luna enterd a finger into Hermione.

"Does this give you any effect?" Luna asked.

"I don't know" Hermione responded back. Another finger was added.

"This?"

"I...don't...know"

"This?" She added another finger and now there were three in there. They were pumping in and out fast and hard. Hermione panted and was not able to say a word. Luna pumped in and out, tweaked with her nipples and was kissing her. This was crazy good and Hermione hated to admit it.

"Ha...ha...ha..." she was becoming breathless. Hermione was now leaning against the wall as Luna played with her pussy. "Ha...ha...ahh" she could not stop from groaning.

"what a pretty perfect" Luna whispered. She took her hand of her boob. "I'm going to make you come" and at that, Hermione felt a cold thing on her pussy and then it started to vibrate. WHAT?

"AHH...AHH" Hermione was moaning louder now. The vibrator was touching her clit and Luna was still pumping in and out of her and kept licking her nipples. Hermione put her legs over Luna's shoulders.

"AHH...AHH...AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she felt a big sort of sensational overcome her body and she felt her body expel something.

Luna held up the vibrator to Hermione's face after they were decent again.

"Ha, it got soaked" Luna said as she smiled. Hermione blushed.

"I...I get it. I won't tell anyone" Hermione said.

"Today is our secret" Luna said as she winked at Hermione. "Ah, Hermione you were so hot today"

"ITS ONLY BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING ABOUT GIRLS DOING THINGS TOGETHER ALREIGHT" and with that Hermione stomped out of the room. To her it was her first sexual contact, and with a girl, and she would never tell anyone about it.

_So this was taken as inspiration by Sensual Trigger manga which I recommend everyone to read it pretty good ;)_


	5. Party Night Surprise

PARTY NIGHT SURPRISE

"Ah" moaned the girl on the television set. "Ahhh" her moans became louder and longer as the guy went down on her. Hermione stared at the T.V. Wondering just how long she has been passed out. Short story short, she and some friends got drunk, sat down turned the T.V. On and changed the channels. What Hermione didn't know was when they changed to porno and when they all left. She was alone in the living room watching porno. And she was getting excited by it.

She felt something in the pit of her stomach, her hands were slowly roaming up her body to her breast, cupping them and massaging them. Hermione leaned her head back. She was still drunk. Slowly, she started to rise her legs and bended her knees with her feet on each side of her body on the couch edge. One hand went down her body, passed her covered stomach and went to the hem of the skirt she was wearing. She had never done anything sexual and she wasn't sure what to do. But somehow, her body had a least an idea. Her hands went to her mound and started rubbing herself over her panties.

"Oh" Hermione said in shock of how good it felt that one second she touched herself. Now very curious, she started to rub herself more. Up, down, side to side, circles, Hermione was rubbing her pussy. She felt her underwear getting wet. Hermione was panting as the desire build up and her fingers started going faster, still over her underwear. Her other hand was rubbing her boob over her shirt.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard and she took her hands out of her skirt, her hands to the side, her feet down on the floor. She looked up to find a girl there looking at her. But not in shock. It was something else.

"Luna?" Hermione said. Luna had worked so she had not been able to join them but she said she would. Hermione looked around. "Where is everyone" though she knew they were not here, they had to be somewhere. Luna just looked at her with a sparkle in her eye.

"They said they were going to another party and they told me they left you behind since you wouldn't wake up. I came here to check on you. And i'm glad I did" before Hermione could say anything, Luna leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth. "Watch how to do it" and again, before Hermione could say anything, Luna had taken off her blouse and skirt from work and was in just her undergarments. Luna sat down next to Hermione in the same position Hermione had been before she had been caught.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she saw Luna's pussy when she took her underwear off.

"Just watch" Luna said as she started rubbing her bare pussy with her fingers, going up,down, side to side, in circles, pinching and all sorts of things to herself. "Ahh" Luna moaned as she threw her head back and her body went up. "Yeah" she said. She pulled Hermione's head down as kissed her. "Like it?" Hermione just kept on watching as she saw Luna insert a finger into her pussy, and then another pumping them in and out watching as her pussy pulsated. Luna's body was spasming out humping her own fingers. With the her other hand, Luna pinched and rolled and licked her boobs and nipples. "Yeah, yeah, yeah ahh" Luna screamed as Hermione saw her pussy released out some liquid. Her cum? She had come? Luna laid there motionless staring at Hermione as Hermione started at her. Luna smiled. She got up, completely naked in front of Hermione and put her arms on the couch behind Hermione's head and leaned towards her. Her mouth was millimeters away. And she whispered.

"Your turn" Hermione was so shocked she didn't notice when Luna had Hermione knees bended with her feet resting on the couch's edge. Luna went down the few millimeters and kissed Hermione. Not softly, but rough and hard and full of passion. Luna was invading Hermione's mouth with her tongue, she was biting down on Hermione's lips and just taking full control. She pulled on Hermine's blouse ripping the buttons off and Hermione heard the tapping sounds of the buttons making on the wooden floor. Luna cupped Hermione's breast and squeezed them, she rolled them, she massaged them hard but Hermione loved it. It didn't hurt much, it was more pleasure then pain. Luna manhandled her boobs for a while while still making out with Hermione when Luna hastily pulled her skirt off Hermione along with her panties. All she had left on was her bra. But not for long. Her bra was off and Luna was pinching, pulling, twisting Hermione's nipples that Hermione whimpered because of the intense pleasure.

"Yeah like that" Luna said loudly. Hermione could only nod.

"Good" Luna said as she went down to Hermione's neck and started to suck on it. Her neck, her collarbone, and then her boobs. If her hands had been bad enough, her mouth was worse. Her sweet wet mouth was on one of them and she was biting, licking and sucking on each nipple, trying to devour her whole boob. Hermione felt that weird feeling gin the pit of her stomach get stronger. She couldn't help it, she moaned, and loud. Luna chuckled. "You'll like this better" she said as her hands slowly went down Hermione's stomach to her pussy, leaving a trial of fire. Luna's hands were on Hermione's pussy, rubbing it hard and fast, rubbing her clit even more and inserting two fingers inside Hermione's.

"Ahh" Hermione's said in shock, but then felt the pleasure. Luna pumped in and out of her, hard and fast. "Ahh" Hermione went on. Something was building up in her, but before anything happened, Luna pulled her fingers out of Hermione and got away from her. Hermione opened her eyes to look at Luna. Luna was smirking. She handed Hermione a hand which Hermione's took. Getting up, Luna turned Hermione's around to face the window. Hermione's gasped. The window had no cover, meaning anyway passing by the house, or the neighbors, had seen them. But before she could say anything, Luna pushed Hermione's towards the sliding door which also had no cover and pressed her up against it. Hermione gasped in pleasure as her boobs touched the cold glass and her nipples hardened again.

"Luna?" Hermione was going to ask her something when she felt Luna's insert two fingers into her. "Ahh" the question long forgotten. Luna pumped in and out of her, pressing her up against the glass door hard. The door rattled by the force of Luna pushing into Hermione. Luna took her fingers out again and Hermione looked back to find Luna getting down on her knees. Hermione gasped.

"What are you..." her question once again cut off when Luna's put her head between the glass door and Hermione's pussy. And she started to eat her out. "Ahh". Luna's tongue swirled around Hermione's pussy, dominating again as she pulled on Hermione's lips, as she forced her mouth inside her, as her mouth played with her clit. And even worse, she was playing with Hermione's anus hole which Hermione's never thought you could feel such pleasure there. With one hand, she inserted two fingers into her pussy, pulling them in and out and doing circles and squares With the other hands, she was doing the same to Hermione's anus and with her mouth, she was creating magic with her tongue. Hermione again felt something build up in her so powerful she couldn't contain herself and it kept being build up when all of sudden, it was released and Hermione felt a shudder run down her shaking wet body. Leaning her head and some of her body against the cold glass door, Hermione's looked down to Luna's whose face was covered in her cum and she was licking her fingers one by one as she looked at Hermione's. Hermione's smiled. Why, she didn't know why. She had never though her self lesbian. But maybe she was. Luna smiled at her.

"Wanna go party?" she asked casually as nothing had juts happened. Hermione's smiled down on her and slowly, went down, her boobs coming close to Luna's face and sitting by her.

"I don't think so" Hermione's said as she leaned towards her and kissed her but this time she was the dominating one.

_OH my god, I got so wet just thinking about this. Imagine how I was when writing it. Please RxR I wanna know how much everyone liked it cuz it's my favorite one so far. _


	6. Secret life of friends

**SECRET LIFE OF FRIENDS**

"Hey Luna, do you have any bobby pins?" Ginny asked Luna as she sat down on Luna's bed.

"Yeah, should be in that drawer" Luna pointed to next to her bed as she walked across the room in her wet bikini trying to find clean dry cloths. "I'm going to check if I have any cloths in the washing room" she said as she opened her room door.

"Thanks" Ginny replied as she opened the drawer. As she rummaged through the drawer, Ginny touched something that was long and round. Not wanting to be snoop, but very curious at the same time, slowly Ginny pulled it out looking over her shoulder now and then watching when Luna would return. When she pulled the whole thing out, Ginny saw that it was a long double purple rubbery dildo. Ginny just stared at it. Why did Luna have this thing? In the middle of the dildo was a button and Ginny pushed it. She saw both sides of the thick head move back and forth. As she starred at it, Ginny didn't notice Luna come in and sit next to her.

"Like it?" Luna asked. Surprised by her, Ginny dropped the dildo. Ginny looked at Luna who raised her eyebrow. "Well, you should try it one day. You might like it" Luna said as she stood up and bent down to grab the dildo. When she bend down, her tight round sexy ass was in front of Ginny's face and all Ginny could do was look at it since she could not move her eyes away from her nice ass. Luna straighten up and turned to face Ginny who was now looking at her. "But whatever right" Luna looked towards the door. "Hermione is taking her time isn't she" Luna whispered then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, guess I could show you something right" Luna smiled at Ginny sweetly. What? Ginny thought.

"What?" She said out loud.

"Nothing really, guess I can start early and when Hermione gets here we can really show you" Luna said as she laid out on her bed next to Ginny throwing the dry cloths she had in her head over her head. "Let's see, how to start" Luna said. "Well, guess I can do this" she said as she ran her finger down her stomach to her crotch. She lead her hand under her bikini bottoms underline and started rubbing her pussy. Her head was moving back and forth but she would never lose eye contact with Ginny when Ginny would look up from where her hand was to her face. "Ahh" she moaned weakly. Her hand was going even faster now. Slowly, Ginny's hand went to where Luna's hand was.

"You need some help?" Ginny asked not daring to look at Luna's face but openly staring at her covered pussy.

"Sure" Luna whispered huskily. Ginny nodded as her hand, which was resting on Luna's thigh, went to where her hand had been but now was on her boobs. Ginny slowly started to rub Luna over her already wet bikini bottoms, and that seemed to have some affects as Luna purred. Ginny had never done this before, but she liked this. She hated giving guys hand jobs or blow jobs, it was gross to her. But this, this was so different. Ginny with her other hand, reached over to where Luna's bikini strings laid at her hips and untied one and half the bikini bottom came off. Then she reached over for the other one on the other side of her body. She untied it. Her bikini bottom was loose, all Ginny had to do was pull it from her. Taking a deep breath, Ginny pulled the front off from her wet glistening sexy pussy and Luna raised her hips so she could take the whole thing off. Off Luna now, Ginny throw the wet bikini bottoms over her head. She looked at Luna's pussy, then at Luna who was looking at her intently. Ginny smiled as her hand went back to Luna's pussy, when once there, Luna closed her eyes. Slowly, Ginny explored Luna's pussy. She went up to her clit and rub it for a while, then went lower and rubbed her lips and then she went even lower and rubbed her anus. Luna was liking a lot as she started moaning louder.

"Your so mean Ginny, teasing me thus" Luna said. Ginny only grinned.

"Really?"

"YES" Luna roared as she got up and pulled Ginny's head towards her and kissed her hard and roughed. Her tongue instantly went in without any protest and she started biting and nipping Ginny's lips. "Yes" Luna said softer.

"I like that" Ginny said as she pushed Luna back so she fell onto the bed.

"I like that too" another voiced said huskily and a little breathless. Turning around, Ginny found Hermione behind them with her hands in her shorts. Ginny smiled and Hermione smiled back at her.

"Wanna join?" Ginny asked, surprised at her own question. Hermione grinned and nodded. Slowly, she walked towards Luna and Ginny, slowly taking her cloths off one by one. First came her shorts which revealed her wet panties, then her shirt and her bra and she came walking towards them in a sexy model walk in only her panties with her boobs bouncing enticingly as she walked. Ginny grinned as she watched her boobs, not being able to wait till she could touch them. Hermione sat down on the bed and then crawled to Luna's head showing off her sexy ass to Ginny who couldn't help but slap it. Hermione grinned at her. She then turned towards Luna.

"Started the fun without me" Hermione whispered to Luna.

"Don't worry, we can so much more fun with you here now" Luna said.

"Good, but for you punishment, I will torture you a lot today" Hermione whispered to Luna before they started making out in front of Ginny. Not knowing what to do, Ginny went back to work on Luna's pussy.

"Ahh" Luna moaned into Hermione's mouth. Slowly, she entered two fingers into Luna's pulsating wet pussy and started to rub her and go in and out. "Ahh" came a louder moan. Ginny entered another finger. "YES." With her other hand, she started to rub her anus.

"You like that baby" Hermione whispered to Luna. Ginny looked up to find Hermione biting down and sucking on one of Luna's breast and one hand playing with Luna's free boob and Hermione's free hand playing with her own now bare pussy.

"yes" Luna replied. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Ginny, eat her" Hermione told her. Looking at Hermione, Ginny nodded and slowly went down between Luna's legs and started kissing her stomachs, slowly making her way down to her wet pussy that was waiting for her mouth. Ginny flicked her tongue out and touched and licked, and nipped and did all sorts of things to Luna which made her cry out. She moved her folds with her hands so she could have better access to her clit and sucked on it for a while, the she inserted her outguess into Luna's pussy and pumped in and out, then she did the same with her anus, all the time still using her fingers on her.

"Ah, baby, look how Ginny is eating you out" Hermione would tell Luna's who was trashing out in the bed with Hermione onto of her stomach.

"YES!YES!YES!" Luna said as she came into Ginny's mouth. When a guy came in her mouth, she wanted to throw up and spit it out, but with Luna, she couldn't stop herself from eating all of her cum. She wanted to devour Luna. When it was all gone, Hermione told Ginny to kiss Luna. And she did. Ginny let Luna taste herself from her very own lips.

"We're not done here Luna" Hermione said as she showed Ginny the dildo. "Come over here Ginny" and Ginny did as she was told. "Give me a kiss" and so they kissed. It was a wet kiss and both of them were tasting Luna. "Good now" Hermione said as she pulled Ginny's shorts and panties off her. "Ride her" Hermione commanded. Ginny looked at Hermione and saw as she inserted the dildo into Luna's pussy. "Get on her" and Ginny did. She wasn't a virgin, so there was no pain really to this huge dildo. She put it in herself and slid down it as it took her whole pussy and rubbed her.

"Ahh" she said as she threw her head back. It felt so fucking good. And Luna was moaning too, meaning she was liking it. Ginny raised herself on her knees and then dropped again. "AHH!" She started to hump the dildo and Luna was too, bringing both of them pleasure. Ginny opened her eyes for a second to find Hermione on Luna's head and Luna was eating her out. Hermione caught her eye and bid her forward. Ginny went and they started making out as Ginny humped the dildo and Luna and as Hermione humped Luna's face who was eating her out. The girls were panting vigorously as they were all coming close to their release.

"AHHHH!!!!" they all said as they all came together. Ginny and Luna's mixed their cum together and Luna eat Hermione cum that was all over her face. They sat there in silence for a while, trying to catch their breath.

"Ginny," Luna said breathlessly "reach into the second drawer, there are two more dildo's in there, can you pull them out" nodding, Ginny went and got them. As she pulled them out, she noticed they were strap on's. When Ginny turned around, she saw that Hermione was on her feet with her hands resting against the wall as Luna was behind her rubbing her pussy and anus. Ginny went up and stood in front of her Hermione. She looked into her eyes and then took one of her boobs into her mouth.

"Ahh" Hermione moaned. Ginny bit and rubbed and sucked her nipple hard and with her free hand, she rubbed her other boobs and rolled her hard nipples, pulling once in a while which brought more moans from Hermione. "Take me, take me now" Hermione said as she started to hump Luna's fingers. Fast, Luna' put on the strap on dildo and handed one to Ginny. Ginny also strapped it one, not knowing what to do. Before she could say anything, Luna plunged into Hermione from the back. Ginny looked, but it was not the pussy she went into, but her anus hole. Luna fucked Hermione from there while Ginny entered her from the front and into her pussy. "Ahh" Hermione moaned as she now had two dildo's inside her pumping and in and out. As this happened, Luna would play with Hermione's boobs with one hand, then rub her anus with the other. Ginny would do the same. As they went harder and faster, Hermione did so do, her body shivering and spasming as it humped both the dildo's.

"YES! YES! YES!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs as she came all over the dildo's and their hands. She fell down taking the girls down with her. But when she had un-clicked the dildo from her, Luna was on her in seconds. Luna ripped her shirts off and her bra and started to eat her boobs. She rolled her nipples between her tongue and teeth and then would bite them which would bring intense pleasure to Ginny. She would roll the other nipple with her fingers, pinching on the. She would try to fill her whole mouth with Ginny's boobs. And then suddenly, she pulled Ginny to the edge of the bed where Hermione was with the strap on dildo.

"Ride her now" Luna whispered to her. Before she could say anything, Ginny felt hands behind her on her ass as they ran down and to her anus. Hermione started to rub her there.

"You are so sexy" Hermione whispered and Ginny was moaning. Luna was playing with clit and pussy now just using her fingers. "Ahh" she said as two fingers inserted her from the anus.

"I see you're no virgin there either" Hermione whispered. "Good" and then, she pulled her back and sat her on her lap, which made the dildo insert Ginny from the back as well.

"AHH!" Ginny moaned loudly. She lifted her feet off the ground and put them on both sides of her on the bed, which gave Luna a better access as she started to eat Ginny. Luna's was licking Ginny's clit round and round and nipping it. Her fingers were pumping in and out of her pussy and Ginny was humping the dildo out and into her ass. She turned her head to kiss Hermione. Hermione was playing with her pussy and anus as well and rubbing her boob. Ginny went up and down fast and hard, her whole body was shaking like mad. Her whole body was building up so much pressure, she didn't now how much longer she be able to hold this intense pleasure. Her whole body was spasming out and then she came. It came so powerful, Ginny lost all her strength for a minute and whens he came, she saw Luna whipping the last of her cum from her face and she even had some in her blond hair and Ginny's pussy. Luna offered Ginny a finger which she took eagerly as she sucked on Luna's finger hard wanting to taste herself just like Luna had tasted her.

"Calm down girl, you'll get another chance, don't worry" Hermione whispered into here ear. Slowly, she pushed Ginny off of her. "But, do me a favor, come one more time for me will you" and before Ginny could protest, Ginny was already on the bed lying down as Hermione started to eat her out. Hermione was the devil. She did incredible things to her pussy. She would tease her, then she move on, tease her more, insert some fingers in both of her holes. Ginny ate Luna out as she was spread out over her body and her ass and pussy were above her head as she helped Hermione pleasuring her.

"Do it" Luna whispered. Do What? Ginny wondered when she felt another finger put into her, starching her out even more, and then another finger. FIVE. That was a whole hand. And then she was starched out so much, it hurt. But it went away so much when she felt the pleasure of having a whole fist in her. She felt her own pussy pulsate as Hermione kept eating her and Luna would rub her clit even harder and faster now.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"Ginny screamed from the top of her lungs. And then she came all over them again. Left with no strength anymore, at all, Ginny laid their lipped as they cleaned her up with their mouths. When they were done, they went up and laid down next to Ginny.

"You guys never told me you guys were..." Ginny said.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that. We wanted to tell you, but we were scared that you reject us as friends" Luna said. Ginny nodded, understanding now more then ever.

"Sorry if I hurt you there" Hermione whispered into Ginny's mouth. "I just really wanted to know how you tasted" and Hermione kissed Ginny.

"You are delicious" Luna said. Ginny smiled at them.

"You guys were too" and she fell asleep exhausted and happy.

_Ahh took so long to write not cuz I didn't know what to write, it just took a while b/c ahem ahem. Oh well, thanks for the reviews, and I'm not complaining, but to me it just seems that no one cares to tell me what they thought about my stories and it just gets me down and I just tell myself what is the point of writing if I don't ever really get any feedback and I'm just so down about that fact. And to be honest, this is like a blackmail so please review XD._


	7. A New Way to Say Thank You

**A New Way to Say Thank You**

Hermione watched as Luna stretched after a two hour long session of tutoring.

"Get it now?" Hermione asked as she gathered her book into her bag.

"Yup, I think I can pretty good on the test thanks to you Hermione. Now, how shall I pay you?" Luna said as she too gathered her books.

"Its nothing really, I like to help out" Hermione responded as she got up ready to leave as soon as Luna was. They were in an empty classroom that they have been using the last month or so when Luna started having trouble with transfiguration. Luna looked up at Hermione.

"No, but I really want to give you something for all the help you given me. Mmm, what could I do" Luna pondered when all of a sudden, Hermione could swear she saw a Lumos light above her golden head. "I know." Luna got up and stood in front of Hermione, and before Hermione could say anything, Luna's lips were on her lips blocking any words out. Hermione stood still as Luna kissed her mouth and slid her tongue across her lips and nibbled her bottom lip. She was in shock.

"Hermione, kiss me back" Luna whispered in Hermione's ear as she licked and pulled on it.

"Wait, Luna, what are you doing?" Hermione finally found her voice. Luna stopped and looked at Hermione in the face.

"What? Hermione, I been watching you and how you stare at my boobs when I have my shirt open, or my legs and even this" Luna said as she grabbed Hermione's hands and put them around her ass. "Don't tell me you don't want what I'm offering Hermione" Luna said seductively, the words purring out of her sweet mouth as her hand slipped under Hermione's skirt and grabbed her crotch. Hermione couldn't deny it. She had been staring at the blond beauty for a long time and had wanted to touch her ass as she was doing at the moment. She wanted to kiss those luscious lips, her boobs spilling out before her all for Hermione to touch and lick.

"Luna" Hermione whispered as her head rolled back while Luna rubbed her clit. Hermione felt Luna take her to the table where she sat down at.

"Lets have some fun Hermione" Luna whispered against Hermione's throat and Hermione shivered at the sensation. Again, Luna kissed Hermione and she didn't hold back this time. She let Luna in as she rolled her tongue against her and felt her tongue licking and nibbling her lips. Then Luna left her mouth to roam her jaw and down her throat to the top of her breast.

"God Hermione, they're so soft and ample" Luna whispered as she ripped open Hermione's shirt the bottoms popping out and silently hitting the floor. Her bra came off next and the fresh air gave Hermione goosebumps on her boobs. But what really made her nipples stand out was when Luna's wet hot mouth was on them, licking and rolling the nipples with her tongue, biting them slightly.

"Ah, Luna" Hermione moaned as her head rolled back and she kept a firm hold on Luna's blond hair. With her hold on her, Hermione brought Luna's head back up to kiss her as Hermione frantically kissed her and took her shirt and bra of as well. Hermione put her hands on Luna's boobs which were the softest thing she has ever touched. She rolled the nipples between her hands and pulled on them which brought a moan of pain from Luna.

"I want them Luna, I want them in my mouth" Hermione said loudly. Luna smirked leaned her boobs closer to Hermione's face as Hermione took them in and suckled them.

"Yes Hermione, yes" Luna whispered. Suddenly, Hermione was pushed back against the table. Thinking she had done something wrong, she was going to ask when she looked up and saw Luna's head under her skirt.

"Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Make all the noise you want Hermione, I got this room soundproof" Luna said and she started to lick Hermione's thighs. She went higher up each time and then when she got to the center, she kissed it through the underwear.

"Wow, your so wet your underwear is soaking Hermione" Luna whispered against her wet thighs that Hermione shivered. Luna kissed and rubbed her clit through the soaked underwear.

"Ahh" Hermione moaned as Luna dug her tongue deeper and rubbed her clit with her tongue, trying to catch it. "Ahh" Hermione moaned yet louder.

"This is in the way" Luna said and then came off the soaked underwear and she held it up for Hermione to see. "It smells really good" Luna said as she smelled it and smirked at Hermione. "I bet the source of it smells and taste even better" she said as she went down again. Without the underwear, Hermione felt the whole sensation of Luna's fingers and tongue. Her slippery tongue running up and down her vagina, pushing and pulling her clit while her small hard fingers went inside her and pumped in and out. Two fingers, then three were in her.

"Wow Hermione, you taste so good" Luna purred as she kept pump int in and out, licking her clit and vagina.

"Luna, I'm gonna come" Hermione yelled as her hips were in rhythm with Luna's fingers – in out, in out- - and she wanted to have Luna's mouth on her even more. She felt this beautifully powerful sensation build up in her stomach, shake her whole body spasming out and go lower and suddenly she came all over Luna's face and finger. "AHHH" she yelled. Losing strength, Hermione just laid there as Luna cleaned her.

"Want a taste?" Luna asked and Hermione nodded as Luna put a finger of her into Hermione's mouth which Hermione suckled like a newborn babe, and she wouldn't let go. Luna grinned.

"Get on your feet you slut" Luna said as she roughly made Hermione get up and she bended her over the table.

"Luna? Wait what - " Hermione started but was soon answered when she felt Luna touch her anus. "LUNA!!!" Hermione said in shock.

"Shh, just let me do the work" Luna whispered as she inserted a finger into her anus. It hurt a little but each finger she put in felt better and she pumped her finger in and out of her anus. She never knew that place could feel such sensation Hermione thought as he head was against he table and she was bended over as Luna fingered her anus. Then she felt a wet sensation and Hermione turned her head to see that Luna was on her knees ready to eat out her anus. Luna's tongue swirled around her anus and probed into it as her fingers kept pumping in and out. Hermione was humping against the table so much each time she pulled back the table went back with her and when she pulled in the table hit the wall. She was so close to coming again when Luna stopped.

"Luna, why are you stopping?" Hermione asked as she turned around and saw that Luna had lost her skirt and her underwear and stood completely naked and she also had a penis.

"I mastered this some days ago and I wanted to try it on you" Luna replied as she smirked. Hermione stared at it in horror. She has never been penetrated in the anus till now. "Luna" Hermione was going to say but then she felt this awful pain in her anus as Luna penetrated her with her newfound penis. Hermione went still as she got used to the penis in her and then started to move with Luna as she went in and out. God, it was so tight and so good, better then in the vagina. Luna was smashing her penis against Hermione, Hermione almost thought they break the table soon. Soon, Hermione came along with Luna who cummed from the vagina, not the penis so she didn't get any sperm on her. They stood there for some time when Luna backed out and suddenly she was on the ground with Hermione on top of her.

"My turn" Hermione purred as she leaned her head down to Luna's wet pussy filled with cum. She licked the outside of Luna's thighs and slowly went up to her center.

"Hermione" Luna cried out as she arched her hips up, wanting Hermione's mouth on her. Hermione obliged as she bended her head down and kissed Luna's sweet pussy.

"Ahh" Luna moaned. Hermione then had her whole mouth digging into Luna's wet pussy as her tongue stroked her pussy and dug some more in looking for her clit, and when found, lightly pressed and pulled on it which made Luna lift her hips even higher.

"Hermione, fuck me, fuck me" Luna was yelling as she had her hands on top of Hermione's head, pushing her down to her pussy. Hermione obliged once again as she put two fingers into her anus as she liked her pussy and eat her fucking pussy out.

"AHH, Hermione, yes, yes, yes. Fuck me real good" Luna screamed out as her body was spasming out, her thighs shaking and her pussy finally giving out as she cummed all over Hermione's face. Hermione slowly cleaned her up and gave Luna a kiss so she could taste herself. After they cleaned each other up and dressed each other up. They went down to the great hall where they have dinner. Before they parted to their respected table they looked at each in a new light.

"Thank you Luna that was an interesting gift you gave me"

"No problem. Well, see you" Luna said as she started to walk away before Hermione stopped her.

"Hey, I heard you been having problems with Muggles studies, if you need some help, you can always come to me" Hermione said. Luna grinned.

"Sure, I really like that" Hermione smiled and nodded and so they parted ways but not before making plans for later.

* * *

_Long long time since I written lol. Okay so I was just telling myself, why the fuck did I not come up with the realization that they have magic and if they can make the bones disappear why not make a new organ appear lol_


End file.
